Dreams Under the Sea
by bookgirl111
Summary: The face is so familiar to the man. Taking the rose from his lips he lightly kisses the familiar face down upon the frozen blue-tinted lips. He then places the gift among the many ice flowers. The flowers created a crown of ice in the deceased child's hair. His eyes widen in realization. He knows this face. "SHUN!" Warnings: Yaoi, HyogaxShun, not as sad as it seems in summary


Dreams Under the Sea

**AN: this is my fist time writing these characters so I apologies, just as a note this is a PWP basically with some plot, not a lot, just some.**

**Warning: Possible OOC-ness, lemon, they are fairly young (I am using their originally ages), Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters in this series or the series itself and have not written this for any money nor will receive any.**

…

_A sea of green floats effortlessly in the ice cold sea. A light wrapped cloth of pink also sways in the current. The sight creates the image of a meadow filled with blushed roses. The pale lush cheeks that have lost their color but retained their youth along with the small frail structure of the body add to the icy breath-taking sight. _

_The young Siberian with sun golden hair continues to swim towards the sight at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean. Between his lips sits a beautiful silver rose made of crystal ice. He reaches the bottom. _

_Amongst the green hair that floats and sways like seaweed a face emerges. _

_The face is so familiar to the boy -the man._

_Taking the rose from his lips he lightly kisses the familiar –but unidentified face, down upon the frozen blue-tinted lips. He then places the gift among the many other ice flowers. The flowers created a crown of ice in the deceased child's hair. _

_And then it struck -a shiver ran down the ice-blue eyed saint. His eyes widen._

_'Wait... I know this person... this child... this boy...'_

_**"-SHUN!"**_

A, ironically, cold sweat runs down the young man's neck as he sits up suddenly from the confinements of his bed. Long golden hair is loose everywhere as it reached down past his shoulders. Air is huffed in and out heavily as he grasps his bearings. Crystal blue eyes are wide in fear.

_'That dream...'_ he thought with a shudder, _'that was my mama's grave, so... so why was Shun there instead?' _

But, before he could ponder up a thought as to why the dream had occurred a voice interrupted him:

"...Hyoga? Are you okay?" the light voice whispered to him.

Hyoga tried to open his mouth but he could not find his own voice to answer the boy voice whispering from beyond his bedroom door. All he could manage out was a soft groan in pain as his head became slightly dizzy from the dream.

"Hyoga..?" the voice –no, the Siberian knew that voice… soft and kind yet male and firm. Yes, he knew that voice it was the voice of the boy he has just dreamt of as a corpse under the Arctic Ocean.

"Shun," Hyoga said his throat suddenly dry as sweat continued to drip down his back.

The door creaked open as the said voice peaked through and entered the Siberians domain. "Are you," Shun began asking as he closed the door behind him and came closer to the blond, "okay? I heard loud groans coming from your room a minute ago."

As he sat down on the edge of Hyoga's bed the Siberian could not help but take notice in the young saint's appearance. Long green hair escaped passed the shoulders and shined as soft as silk even while it was messy from sleep. Pale cheeks where flushed as bright as his twinkling green eyes. The flushed color was not just noticeable across his cheeks though as the color continued pass his practically invisible Adams apple and disappeared under the oversized long sleeve shirt that ended just pass his crotch.

Worry crossed the young saint's face as he raised his small hand to touch his friends flushed red cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked again as the Siberian flinched at being touched by Shun's cold hand.

Licking his lips Hyoga answered quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine," his eyes sent downcast away from the boy and towards his white bed sheets.

There was a silent shift of the bed sheets before Hyoga suddenly has his head raised by a pair of hands and another's forehead pushed against his own. The silence both within Hyoga's head and out was so deafening in the moments following this action that even though Shun and his forehead only touched for about thirty seconds it felt like forever.

Shun's blue eyes were closed, his lips pulled in worry, light steady breaths lightly left his nose giving the illusion that he was not breathing –and for a moment in Hyoga's eyes it was as if Shun's beauty transformed into his dream and he was staring back at a corpse.

Horror washed over him at the thought.

"Well it doesn't seem as though you have a fever, but–"

Shun was cut off by a pair of lips as his hands once holding the others head now were firmly being held in place by hands much larger than his own. Even as his eyes widened in shock he could feel them closing instinctively against his own will.

Not that he currently has much of one.

The kiss has brought upon the young saints thoughts a never ending pause as nothing was commuting in completion: _'Hyoga, _kiss_, sick, _kiss_, worry, okay, groans, _kiss_, lips, more, no, saint of Athena, wrong, _kiss_, right, _kiss_, eyes, close, open, like, fever, _kiss_, __**more**__….'_

It was only when the hands holding his own tightened their grip and began to direct his body that Shun was able to come back to the living since his body was being pulled forward onto the older saints lap. His eyes opened widely in confusion while his companion continues to kiss him simply by pressing their lips together.

Something inside Shun said he shouldn't. Something inside said he should try pulling away, struggling, anything but _this_. But of course he didn't listen. Of course he made then next move and pushed his lips against Hyoga's with vigor. Of course…

This only caused a counter response that pushed their kiss to the next level. Together their lips pushed and struggled and shifted continuously as both Hyoga and Shun charted unknown territory.

Fear and something else filled Hyoga's chest as he tried to push away the irrational fear gripping his heart at the thought of the Andromeda saint's death –tried that is. But the more he pushed to more it pushed back causing his heart to beat more irregularly as the kiss drew on and evolved. Hyoga did not know why he was doing it, why he was kissing Shun; it was as if some small part of him beyond the frozen landscape of his heart thought foolishly that by crossing this line in their friendship the fear would vanish.

But it didn't. It only grew, and grew, and grew. Till it was something… different. Fear was still the main ingredient in this feeling but the strange something else was also growing within his chest as well. The something else did something to his body that wasn't like fear –where fear covered his body with a cold sweat and filled his chest with lead, this feeling boiled his blood like anger and made his mind feel as if it was swimming.

And without even thinking about it Hyoga gave in to it.

His hands let go of the others, no longer pinning the boy to his side, and began to travel onto the young saint's bare legs traveling slowly from the ankles up to the thighs. The shivers the came from the younger pleasure could be felt even in the never ending kiss as it ended.

Shun did not know what came over him as he was forced by his instincts to separate himself wholly from the man he sat on as the shivered that came from his legs turned to a heat in his gut. He was still confused as he pushed Cygnus away landing his back onto the bed. His lips pulsed in a bruising force from his first kiss and his chest rose high and low. He hadn't even realized how much his body craved air for all that time.

"H-hy-o-Hyo-ga," he managed to gasp out lightly as his glazed eyes watched the other who sat still frozen.

What the young Shun didn't know was by just doing that little act he had caused Hyoga to come face to face with reality of what he was feeling. Fear… and _lust_ is what he felt for the young saint. Fear of losing him to death and lust for the young boy's body that was driving him insane. And the gasping, flush face, legs spread wide open, as he was laying on the bed, calling out Hyoga's name was not about to help Shun's case.

"Hyoga?" Shun finally go out without any stuttering, as both lust and worry laced his tone. Shun's thoughts where finally clearing once more and he repeated the question that he asked before; "Are you okay?"

This time he got an answer.

"No," Hyoga said before he climbed on top of the young boy and brought their lips together only this time to nip at the boys lips turning them a shade closer to red. "No," he whispered as he kissed the young saint again this time using his tongue to enter the saint's cavern. His hands began to travel down from their place on the bed sheets and gripped Shun's shoulders, his hips pressed down onto the others, and tongue battled it out with the other.

'_Ah, the kiss'_ Shun thought as he was dragged to what felt like heaven. Inside his mouth right now was another man's tongue and while the thought begrudged him as he was losing the battle of dominance he could not stop the lusting reality in that, _'it's Hyoga's.'_

Shun hated himself so much right now. He really did. Here he was months away from being fourteen years old making out with his fifteen year old comrade in the said comrades bedroom during the middle of the night. He could practically just feel the anger his _onii-chan_ would express at just the thought of the idea, he could just feel his mama up there somewhere in heaven looking down on him in disgust –not because of his current actions but of his own thoughts and desires that electrocuted the young saint in his current dilemma.

But most of all he hated himself for despite all of his negative thoughts, loving every moment from the first kiss to the current. It certainly didn't help that despite being Siberian Hyoga tasted like fresh summer tropical fruits. And darn it why did fruits have to taste so, so _good_.

'_This is not good,'_ Shun thought as he felt heat rushing through his veins; of course he didn't realize that on the other end of the kiss Hyoga was thinking the same thought.

As the battle continued and the saints went purely upon the energy that the heat gave them the conditions worsen as saliva bleed between them and bruises covered their tongues. Eventually it got too much for both of them and they mutually parted for air.

Blue like Siberian ice stared into green like forests. It was Shun who once again brought back the conversation. "What's wrong Hyoga?"

This question for some reason brought out a sarcastic thought in the back of Hyoga's mind.

'_Really? _Just really_? Here I am thinking about you withering beneath me as I take you virginity, and you are _still_ worried about me._' A part of him was glad he didn't speak out loud as he inwardly laughed with the fact that this behavior was _so perfectly_ Shun. He was always worried, even in the throes of passion, for his friends and comrades.

'_And perhaps even lovers,' _the thought came.

"I know something is wrong Hyoga. You said it yourself…" Shun paused the gulped for air, "and you're acting… differently." He argued; green no longer able to stare at the blue up above them.

"I had a nightmare." Hyoga confessed staring down at Shun's flushed face.

Green eyes flicker to meet blue. Shun starts to push himself upwards, bringing him even closer to the other. One of his hands, shaking still slightly from their "activities", brushes the skin of Hyoga's cheek. "What happened?" he asked simply.

But rather than an answer he got the other saint's rough lips casually meeting his hand as he pecked the skin and bone. This continues smoothly and quickly till Hyoga is nipping, kissing, and playfully sucking Shun's finger tips.

Then he stared at the living flesh, felt the beating of the heart, saw the lifeline of cosmos, and new that it was all unknowingly mocking him.

"You died," he finally said. Blue was unwilling to meet green. "I," he continued as Shun did not speak, "saw your corpse. It was just like sleeping beauty –I mean, you looked as though you where asleep. At the bottom of the ocean. You where frozen. So you didn't decay or change. I, I was visiting you –just like I use to do with my mama. You looked like you were asleep –but I knew, I just knew you _weren't_. And it hurt so much for some reason or another."

But he didn't stop there, for some reason there was a voice telling him to keep talking –even though it was out of character for him.

"Then when I wake up here you are, the very object of my nightmare, as if mocking me. To make things even worse you had to show up looking like a submissive sex god just begging to be slept with. Honestly Shun! Who wears an over-sized shirt that makes them look all the smaller and weaker to sleep in! Especially when it barely covers your lower region! Hell, are you even wearing any-"

He was silence when Shun took a bold move and not only kissed him again but wrapped his arms around the Cygnus saint and brings their bodies together grinding his hips up. He was the one this time who separated the kiss and continued to hold on to the bigger body near him.

"Hyoga," he whispered in the teen's ear, "that was just a dream. An illusion. It's not real. But I am, this is." He rotated his hips once more. "And as for your question," his voice got husky with the challenge, "why don't you find out yourself if I'm wearing anything underneath the shirt?"

"What?"

A light smile crossed Shun's face as he looked back at Hyoga who with the challenge pulled himself away rather quickly. "You heard me." Shun responded softly, a blush practically burned across his face as he again lifted his hips to meet the others and felt the pleasure of both of _those_ touching each other.

Hyoga gulped and it was visible. He had seen the look Shun's eyes that urged him onward as he kept staring into those half-opened eyes and with one hand traveled down past the soft material of cotton. What that hand would be met with sent a thrill through Hyoga's blood. And then he reached the edge of the shirt and could feel the soft, warm flesh of the tight beyond it. Crawling up along the skin, under the shirt Hyoga continued and continued slowly inch by inch till-

"AH!"

The moan Shun let out was loud, smooth, and sudden as Hyoga got his answer.

The whole experience was very fast for Shun after that moment on but when he came to his legs were hanging over Hyoga's shoulders and the said boy was staring down onto his raised lower regions as his sleeping shirt slowly continued to fall revealing more and more of his pale flesh.

Hyoga on the other hand felt as if time had stopped from the moment that he got his answer. From the first time he felt the soft, harden, naked flesh in the shape of a rod to getting the practically naked boys ass almost at the height of his face.

"Shun." Hyoga spoke in a voice that sent shivers down the said boy's spine.

"Yes." He meekly responded.

"Why do you sleep with nothing but a loose shirt on?"

"Well…" Shun started his hands unconsciously rising to cover his face with embarrassment. "Back… when I was training on Andromeda Island it was often freezing as night so instead of waste time and wear cloths which wouldn't help at all… most of us trainees would sleep together in a pile, naked, to keep warm. And, well, even now it still bothers me to wear clothing all night so I usually just wear something loose on top and…" he trailed off as his explanation ended.

Hyoga processed this in displeasure, while certainly a part of him was pleased that his Shun already enjoyed sleeping in the nude the rest of him did not like the fact that some many others had seen _his Shun_ naked as well. This displeasure took a new form from the normal fuming one would experience as Hyoga, while Shun was dazed, had decided to make the boy _his_. He didn't care about their ages, sanctuary, Ikki, or anything else because tonight he was going to take Shun.

With these thoughts in mind Hyoga lifted the raised ass even further in the air and lightly licked the hairless base of the younger saint's cock. He then continued to move and worked his way from the base to the tip of Shun's enjoying every moan, groan, and sound he got out of the now whimpering saint. His eye looked down as he began to suck on the tip of the head and he smirked when his eyes and Shuns met the others gaze.

Shun in reaction to this continued to moan wantonly and he tried futilely to keep somewhat quiet by muffling his voice with his hands. _He felt so embarrassed_. Shun doubt that he has ever felt embarrassed as he was today, heck –Shun doubt he ever felt as aroused, shamed, loved as he did in the last hour or so.

_Loved._ That was a strange word for him to use –but he knew it fit. Shun knew without a qualm in his mind that the feelings Hyoga had for him existed somewhere within that range of emotions, be it closer towards the lust end of the spectrum or the crush. Even if the saint himself didn't know it yet.

"Ahhh! H-yo-hyo-ggg-ga-ga! Doo-oh-nt… Augh~" Shun exploded as he felt as strange sensation overcome him. The said sensation was Hyoga not only taking in the tip of his young cock but the _whole thing_ down to the base. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ah, ah, ah, ah… Hyo-hyo-hyo-ggg-ga, ple-e-e-sss, please, please –ack! I-I –mmmm. I think I'm –gonnn –gonn-nnnn, I am gonna-aaa."

But his warning came too late as Shun experience his first ejaculation, consequently inside of Hyoga's mouth. For Hyoga he had never felt so good, so close, so delicious… yes that was the word to describe the liquid that entered his mouth, he knew deep down that the idea of swallowing another person's semen was disgusting to him but the mere fact that it was Shun's changed everything in Hyoga's mind.

_Everything._

"Suck." Hyoga commanded only a moment later pushing his fingers, all four, into the younger boys drooling mouth while his own tongue continued to rim and even enter the same boys ass. Shun made no attempts to stop him and eagerly sucked the fingers in his mouth coating them as quickly as possible. Hyoga then removed his fingers when he deemed ready and began to put the first one in receiving a loud gasp from the younger saint who's sprawled out hands grabbed onto any sheets that they could nearby Hyoga's legs.

"Shh, he whispered into Shun's ear as he kneels over the sweating torso of Andromeda, "It'll get better." He then began to move the single finger around and loved each and every moan that came from Shun's moan even as he tried to keep it somewhat question, and was failing miserably at it.

"More!" Shun screamed once Hyoga found his prostate by accident and the saint of Cygnus was more than willing to comply as he added in the second finger and even the third one quickly as Shun's hole sultry took them in. "More, more, more, more," Shun continued to chant as both pain and pleasure came from that one spot.

Eventually it got to be too much for even Shun's patience and he daringly yelled out, despite the fact someone might hear him, "TAKE ME ALREADY!"

And Hyoga was more than willing to comply as he swiftly entered the younger boy feeling the heat of human flesh clamp down onto him. "God, Shun." Was all he could say as the velvet seemed to suck him in.

"Am-mm-azzz-ugh," Shun mumbled out has he felt the great force inside of him for the first time. "Augh! Mo-ve, ple-e-esssee," he whimpered out his hands now clutching onto the backs of his knees as he brought them down onto his shoulders and gave Hyoga more room to enter further.

"How could I say no?" Hyoga asked rhetorically as he slid out and then slammed back in.

"YESS! YES! YES! MO-RE! More! Ha-ha-harDER!"

"Such a masochist you are." Hyoga noted as he continued on slamming into the young teen even harder than before his mind barely registering the fact that he was both taking and losing his virginity to a younger boy. "Is that why you like to play around with those chains, huh? Because inside you know you just love to do some BDSM." Hyoga didn't know what had overcome him but the teases just kept on coming out of him. "Well? Do you want to do some BDSM with me? Huh? I can't hear you."

With that he entered even harder and faster and even grabbed Shun's cock only to abuse it as he pumped it slowly in comparison.

But the reaction was instant.

"YES! Yes, Hy-e-o-gahhh! I-I I thinnnn-k, I thh-innn –I-mmm gonnn-aah… sssooonnnnn."

"Mme toooo," Hyoga slurred as he kissed Shun fully on the lips and muffled both of their cries of would be ecstasy as they truly became one.

_A sea of green floats effortlessly in the ice cold sea. A light wrapped cloth of pink also sways in the current. The sight creates the image of a meadow filled with blushed roses. The pale lush cheeks that have lost their color but retained their youth along with the small frail structure of the body add to the icy breath-taking sight. _

_The young Siberian with sun golden hair continues to swim towards the sight at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean. Between his lips sits a beautiful silver rose made of crystal ice. He reaches the bottom. _

_Amongst the green hair that floats and sways like seaweed a face emerges. _

_The face is so familiar to the boy -the man._

_Taking the rose from his lips he lightly kisses the familiar –but unidentified face, down upon the frozen blue-tinted lips. He then places the gift among the many other ice flowers. The flowers created a crown of ice in the deceased child's hair. _

_And then it struck –lavish eyes open as if the spell placed upon them are broken. The child smiles. _

"_Shun," the young Siberian whispers._

"_Hyoga," he returns as his now pale pink lips meet the others again. _

"_I love you."_

_Two voices become one under the sea. _

….

**OMAKE: Aftermath **

"So… you think anyone heard us?" Shun finally asked. It had been about an hour after their "Activities" had ended, in this time the two had rested, cleaned themselves, and were now laying on Hyoga's bed completely nude. Their hands were connected.

Hyoga was silent, back to his normal self somewhat. Then he answered, "I hope not. Knowing your brother he will probably skin me alive."

Shun laughed quietly in agreement then whispered, "More likely roast you."

"That to."

_But luckily for young Shun and Hyoga it seemed that no one had heard any of their "Activities" from that night. When it came time Shun snuck back into his room and both acted as if nothing happened in front of the others. And as far as they knew nothing has occurred. It was only later that Hyoga and Shun learned that when the mansion was rebuilt new additions where placed, such as sound proofing in most of the guest rooms. _

_Lucky for them. _

….

**OMAKE: Foreseeing **

"Morning," Shun greeted as he walked in the next morning refreshed. His hair was damp from the shower he just took and he wore his usual suspenders and green shirt. The other occupants of the dining room greeted him back silently with a nod. They were Seiya, Saori, and Shiyru currently.

Shun sat down at his seat on the table and took a sip of the warm glass of tea that was handed to him.

It was moments later that the final occupants of the house entered, Ikki and Hyoga. Shun watched with a close eye of any behavior that would displace his brother to possibly wanting to kill his new secret (hopefully) lover. But Ikki paid the silent Hyoga no heed and sat down next to Shun with a worried look on his face.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?" Shun asked as his brother refused to look up from the table, his face now hardened.

"Nothing," Ikki grunted catching the attention of the other occupants seeing as no one had any side conversations going.

"Are you sure?" Saori asked as breakfast was served.

"Yes, I just didn't get a good night of rest."

"Nightmares," Seiya asked before stuffing his face with breakfast, which included a western menu for the day of pancakes and syrup and eggs and bacon and muffins.

"You could say."

_And that was the end of it. Of course Ikki wasn't going to confess that the night before he dreamt of a peach tree that was strangled by a snake who but each piece of fruit as if thrusting into a young virgin, or that he say them transform into a bird and virgin making love, respectively. Perhaps he should lay off reading the ancient Greek tales, especially the once about Zeus turning into animals to lay bed with children. Good thing he didn't notice that the young girl he saw was a boy with chains on his arms and legs and that the bird he was laying with was a Cygnus. _

….

**OMAKE: Paranoia **

"Hyoga," a voice whispered into the said boy's ear causing him to grunt then to turn over and try to ignore the voice for sleep. But this did not stop Shun as he sighed, then climbed over the boy and straddled him as he whispered his name again, "Hyoga."

"…What…?" he replied through his pillow.

"Someone found out," Shun whispered breathlessly, fear gripping his throat.

"What!?" Hyoga shouted pushing forth upwards and sending his secret (possibly compromised) lover to the end of the bed. "Who found out? Was it your brother?" Hyoga questioned his voice now in a hushed whisper as well (even though the room was sound proof).

"No," Shun whispered a blush on his face.

"Then who was it?"

A larger, darker blush spread across his face. Shun stayed silent. Then he answered…

"…It was Saori-sama…"

"Saori-sama?" Hyoga questioned a light blush on his face at the fact that the reincarnation of Athena knew that two of her own saints were sleeping together. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure…"

"So what make you think that she knows?"

"The way she's been treating me lately…" Shun shifted around uncomfortably.

"Like…?" Hyoga pressed for an elaboration.

"Well… the other day she asked me to help her with unpacking some new books, so of course I agreed, then while we were unpacking she said that if I wanted to borrow any of the books she be more than willing. And well… the book she was pulling out at the time was a book on the proper way to have homosexual intercourse…and…" at this point the blush took over Shun's face and was seeping down his neck.

"Is that all?" Hyoga asked skeptically.

"IT WAS A BOOK ON THAT!" Shun shouted back. "If that wasn't a clear enough sign then what is?"

"Well what other kind of books were you unloading?"

"Um… medical books and stuff like that."

"Then she could have just meant that, right?" Hyoga offered a smile creeping onto his face at the sight of his now embarrassed (and still secret) lover.

Shun refused to answer as he pouted in realization, "yeah," he whispered.

"See?" Hyoga whispered as he hugged his lover and kissed him on the cheek. "You're just being paranoid." He explained and Shun nodded in agreement. "Now," he suggested, "why don't you go back to your room and get some rest before I ravish you," he groped a feel as he lead his basically nude and asking for it lover to the bedroom door.

"Okay." Shun exited the room but before he left entirely he kissed Hyoga quickly on the lips in the middle of the hallway then whispered, "See you in the morning," before leaving.

_Unknown to both of our young protagonists was that someone did know of their secret. It just wasn't Miss Saori that new, nor did anyone know about it till that night when they kissed in the hallway and as fate would have it Seiya had just happened to be spending the night at the mansion and was wondering the halls when he stumbled upon them. Of course he never did tell anyone seeing as he didn't believe Hyoga should be roasted alive –especially not when they needed every saint they could get. _

….

**AN: so… I hope that this was good for you the readers…? (awkward silence) anyway this is my first lemon for these two characters, (actually it's my first ff for the series and all of its characters) and I apologize for any OCC-ness that you experienced seeing as I am like 20 something episodes into the series at the moment and I have only (at the time of writing this) on volume 2 of the books and the only movie I have seen is the new one Legend of Sanctuary. **

**But I have finished reading all of the Lost Canvas (though I have written something for that in like two years (it is 2015 now, so maybe 3?).**

**Basically I am new to the fandom and I am sorry if the characters seem out of context. But I really like to see some more Hyoga x Shun stuff, just like I want more Tenma x Alone stuff –these are my favorite pairings and of course there is very little for them in English that can be read. This is why I am writing about them more or less. **

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the lemon never the less despite the fact that it dragged on forever in my mind. **

**Sincerely, **

**bookgirl111**

**PS, please review ~**


End file.
